


Wherefore Art Thou Romeo?

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a better climber than some guy from Verona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherefore Art Thou Romeo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milliondollarheadthis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=milliondollarheadthis).



> For the tumblr prompt: Derek/Jackson: Jackson attends a boarding school, Derek does not and must be sneaky in order to spend time with Jackson, whatever that all entails

It’s the swearing that wakes Jackson up. At first he thinks it’s McCall klutzing out in the hall like any other night but it’s coming from his window. Reaching underneath his bed, he grabs his lacrosse stick and groggily makes his way to the window. Whoever interrupted his sleep is going to get an ass kicking.

He tears open the window only for an arm to grab him at him from the darkness.

“What the fu-” he yelps, the lacrosse stick forgotten.

“Finally,” snipes a familiar voice. “Mind helping me in?”

The arm that is griping his shoulder pushes forward and his boyfriend’s head appears in the window, his hair wild with leaves and smudged with dirt.

“Derek?” Jackson gapes as Derek leverages himself through the window.

“I scaled three stories for you, the least you can do is help me through the window,” growls Derek as Jackson snaps out of his surprised daze to help his boyfriend through the window.

“Three?”

“The tree helped,” concedes Derek before pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
